Internet of Things (IoT) is a popular technology in next generation. Especially, the Industrial Internet of Things (IIoT) is regarded as the fourth revolution in industrial automation. It encompasses a wide range of next generation technologies. The wireless sensor network (hereinafter “WSN”) plays an important role in the field. The WSN market was valued at USD 29.06 Billion in 2016. The WSN market is expected to reach USD 93.86 Billion by 2023.
Wireless technologies come in various shapes and sizes, and one size does not fit all applications. Mainstream wireless sensor networks target low volume and less responsive applications. In industry of the future, there will be some selective deployments where need for high dense WSN. High dense deployments can be termed as WSN having density larger than 5 nodes per cubic meters and larger than 5000 nodes in the local network. These dense WSN deployments are typically found for applications such as warehouse inventory management and inventory track-and-trace. The preferred characteristics of such applications includes high scalability, high reliability, high data rate for control signals, high range, low power-consumption, and low cost. However, none of a wireless technology having advantages exactly fitting such applications.
Therefore, how to develop a wireless sensor network and a parameter optimization method thereof that can solve the drawbacks in prior arts, have advantages fitting the applications, is substantially the urgent problem that must be solved right now.